vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoruichi Shihoin
|-|Yoruichi 100 Years Ago= |-|Current Yoruichi= |-|Flash God Super Transformation= Summary Yoruichi Shihōin (四楓院夜一, Shihōin Yoruichi) is the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō. Having abandoned her command of both positions, she works with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, based in the Urahara Shop out in the Human World. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 7-C | 7-B | 7-A Name: Shihōin Yoruichi Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: At least over 200 years Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Shunko, Spiritual awareness, spiritual energy projection, Kido, Shapeshifting into a black cat, weapons inventor, Flight, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level physically, Town level with Shunko | At least City level with Anti-Hierro Armor (able to damage Chrysalis Aizen) | Mountain level with Raijin Senkei (managed to damage Askin) Speed: High Hypersonic (She was given the title Goddess of Flash for her proficiency in Flash Step and is also one of the fastest speedsters in and out of Soul Society), | High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling.(dodged Askin's arrows) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely much higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ | Class PJ '''| '''Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level | City level with Anti-Hierro Armor (tanked some attacks from Chrysalis Aizen) | Mountain level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with Raiōken Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakuto (not revealed yet), Tentōken, Anken and Anti-Hierro Armor Intelligence: As the former head of her clan and ex-commander of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is a capable leader. She has repeatedly proven to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Upon learning Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preparations of her own by training Orihime and Chad. Weaknesses: Nothing particularly notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Utsusemi (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Byakuya Kuchiki states Yoruichi taught it to him. Taketonbo (竹蜻蛉, Bamboo Dragonfly): A Hakuda technique which involves a simple, yet effective, throw which suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down. Raiōken (雷王拳, Thunder King Fist): A Hakuda technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi severely cracked Aizen's first form, destroying the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process. Shunkō (Lightning) (瞬閧, Flash War Cry):An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of lightning. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing her arms and legs for combat, the technique allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, which creates massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago; therefore, the technique is complete and the compressed Kidō is visible. While using this technique, her Reiatsu takes the form of white lightning. Her skill and control in its usage has progressed to the point of activation taking the form of a pair of lightning wings generated from her back. * Shunkō: Raijin Senkei ("Flash War Cry: God of Thunder's War Form"): The lightning emitted from her back creates a circle behind her with 6 orbs of electrical energy along its circumference as Yoruichi unleashes a giant column of concentrated electrical energy to engulf her opponent. * Shunshin Chouhenge (Flash God Super Transformation): While Shunkō: Raijin Senkei is already activated Yoruichi can transform even further. Upon release a huge column of electrical energy is released. When the energy disappears Yoruichi has taken on the form of a hybrid of Shunkō and her feline form. This form clads her arms and legs in electirciy covering her forearms past the elbow and her legs up to her thighs, each ending with claws made of electrical energy. The energy forms her hair into the form of cat ears and she grows a tail. This form sheaths her in an aura of electrical energy. This power can somehow be activated by Kisuke Urahara remotely even against her will. Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon): This technique is used by Yoruichi during Shunkō. It nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The technique can neutralize an opponent's movements. Key: Soul Society Arc | Fake Karakura Town Arc | 1000 Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) - Erza's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cats Category:Female Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Lightning Users Category:Sword Users